Blue Haired Lust
by shanga2334
Summary: Hey kids! This is a bit of a love story. Next chapter is gonna have hella smut so get hyped dudes. It took a bit of time to make this so have fun reading it.


"Yes Jayson! I need more of you in me please!" Moaned the blue-haired girl that had straddled Jayson. They were in Jayson's candlelit room. Gorillaz posters had plagued the baby blue walls.

"Bry I can't hold it much longer!" cried Jayson as he was nearing the edge. Bryanna's screams had echoed throughout the room. "Yes Jayson! Jayson! Jayson!..."

"Jayson! Jayson! JAYSON!" his mother yelled as she shook him awake.

"Bry, bry… what?" Jayson had looked around confused at the setting

"You slept through your alarm Jayson." His mom had explained. "I walked in to check on you and heard you mumbling a name over and over again. I think it was Br-" Jayson had cut her off.

"Thanks for walking me up mom I'd better get ready for school!" He had sped off. Jayson had been having so many dreams about Bryanna ever since Jordan had made a meme out of their relationship. Now she's all that he can think about. He changed into his white Gorillaz t-shirt and wore his new pair of jeans and left for his bus stop.

"I'm leaving mom!" Jayson shouted as he walked through his front door.

"Don't forget that today is a full-day instead of a half-day!" His mother had yelled in reply. Dr. Reynolds had been pushing for more time in school for more learning. He had even shortened the winter and summer breaks. As Jayson had climbed on the bus he sat right next to one of his best friends Willy.

"Last day before break! You hyped?" WIlly had asked.

"Of course! Christmas hype dude!" Jayson replied.

As they walked into school, Jayson was preparing to get memed all day when he saw the girl of his dreams. Her dazzling bright blue hair that glinted in the light had captivated him. Before he knew it, Jayson was standing right in front of her gaping at her miraculous face.

"Jayson! Hey buddy. Er… Jayson?" Bryanna had said to him before realizing that he was staring at her. Rosy red circles glowed on her face as Jayson snapped back to reality when Jordan commented out loud

"So what you lookin at there buddy?"

"Erm.. this Marauder statue of course!" Jayson stammered. "He's so built and strong I just couldn't help myself."

"I'm sure you were." Jordan replied with a smirk on his face.

 _BEEEEP_

"Wellwouldyoulookatthatthere'sthebellI'dbettergettohomeroombeforeI'mlatebyeguys!" Jayson had said quickly as he ran to his homeroom. " _Saved by the bell yet again. What would've happened if Jordan had exposed me again."_ Jayson had thought to himself.

However, all day he couldn't stop thinking about Bryanna. Math class he thought about running his hands through her coarse hair. Imagining the silky softness of it and laughing with her when he gets a bit of blue on his hands. All of these thoughts lasted through History and into Spanish. The teacher was telling them a long story in Spanish which had lulled him to sleep.

Jayson stood outside in the middle of his high school's football field. As he looked around confused Bryanna came into his peripheral vision and happily bounded towards her.

"Hey, do you know how we got here? Last thing I remember was being in Spanish cl-" Jayson was cut off as Bryanna had embraced him with a kiss. Shocked, he pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my favorite boy of course!" She replied as she went to kiss him slowly. But just before their lips touch Jayson hears a loud thump.

Jayson screams in reaction "Yes Bry you're my favorite girl!... What?" The class erupts in laughter as Jayson realizes that the entire experience was just a dream. He sees a large pile of textbooks right next to him on his desk and looks up to see his Spanish teacher standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Jayson! No sleeping will be tolerated in my class, that's double homework for you. Now get back to notes." She had sternly said to him although he was still half-asleep and trying to process what had entirely happened.

As the lunch bell had rung, Jayson quickly ran towards the cafeteria to buy his food early before the line comes. Once he makes it to the gym with his pizza and fries in hand. He sees that most of his friends had already gotten there. As he sits down,on the gray cafeteria seats he notices Bryanna sitting next to her sister. As Jayson starts to stare, Bryanna notices and begins to blush again and calls him over and they walk out through the gym doors and are outside the girls' locker room.

"So Jayson, I've noticed that you've been staring in my general direction a lot lately. What's up?" She says without looking into his eyes.

"To tell you the truth. I like you as more than friends. Ever since Jordan made a meme about our relationship I can't stop thinking about you! You're on my mind all day, and I dream about you every night! I guess what I'm saying is will you go o-" He was cut off as her lips gently touched his in a passionate embrace. Jayson surprised kisses her back while holding her by the waist. Little do they know that Jayson's friends have been eavesdropping the entire time.

As she pulls away she replies "I feel the same way about you too. How about we take this somewhere else…" She looks around and noticed the girls' locker room. She grabbed Jayson's hand and pulled him into the room.


End file.
